Mañana
by Tarlia
Summary: This is my story 'Tomorrow' kindly translated to Spanish by the author Awany. (Much thanks goes to her!) I think she's put it up as well.


Mañana  
  
Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
  
For this is gonna hurt like hell  
  
La luz de luna entra a través de la ventana, extendiendo un pálido, casi enfermizo resplandor por tu cara. Levanto la mirada. Nunca llegué a poner esas cortinas ¿verdad? Incluso si tuve tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Siempre estuviste muy ocupado. La habitación es sobria - las paredes, las sábanas de la cama; todo es blanco y estéril. La sensación de manufactura que da me repugna. Siempre lo hizo, pero nunca te lo dije. Hay muchas cosas que no te he dicho. No quería importunarte, no quería molestarte. Siempre tenías muy poco tiempo.  
  
Dejo correr mi mano por entre tus cabellos. Suaves, sedosos mechones oscuros caen sobre tu cara. Ese rostro tuyo, tan bello y perfecto, que he llegado a querer tanto, su único defecto la cicatriz que cruza de derecha a izquierda por entre tus ojos, constantemente recordándome quién eres. Lo que eres. Oh, ojalá las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Ojalá hubiera podido borrar ciertas cosas de tu pasado y tomarte en mis manos, para ser tu escudo y protegerte de todo el dolor y sufrimiento, de toda la destrucción y la soledad que soportabas todos los días. Que sigues experimentando cada día.  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
You know that only time can tell  
  
Sin embargo, no tengo el poder ni el derecho de cambiarte. A pesar de todo, te amo por la persona en que te has convertido, no por la persona que podrías haber sido. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos. Tú estabas serio. Tan terroríficamente solemne, pero Dios, tan bello. Esa expresión dulce y confusa mientras bailábamos. Esos ojos que permanecían fríos y duros como la piedra ante todo, eran entonces suaves. Dentro del león se escondía un niño, poco a poco empecé a darme cuenta de ello. Un niño pequeño, herido, que tomé bajo mi protección. No, no es cierto. ¿Cuántas veces no me salvaste de la muerte? ¿Cuántas veces no fuiste tú el fuerte, mientras yo me escondía como el cachorro asustado que soy? Ese fue siempre mi mayor defecto. No podía hacer nada sola. Tú lo hacías todo solo.  
  
Nadie ha podido frustrarme tanto como tú podías - y todavía puedes. Nadie puede enfadarme, o disgustarme, o herirme como lo haces tú. Y nadie más ha podido empujarme a dedicarle mi vida por completo. Me he rendido a ti. Lo prometimos. Prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos, y que yo soy parte de ti tanto como tú eres parte de mí. El mundo podía derrumbarse a nuestro alrededor, pero siempre estaríamos juntos. Para siempre.  
  
¿Por qué tuvieron que arruinarlo?  
  
What is it in me that refuses to believe?  
  
This isn´t easier than the real thing  
  
La perfección ha sido destruida. Arrojada al suelo y aplastada entre la tierra, y el dolor retuerce mi corazón como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo. Y aún lo niego.  
  
¿Fue alguna vez perfecto, de todas formas? Lo fue, al principio, o me gustaba pensar que lo era. Éramos uno, estábamos juntos todas las horas del día y nos lo permitían. Un nuevo amor pudo crecer mientras el mundo entero dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. La batalla había terminado. Durante esa feliz época, olvidé mi nuevo destino como bruja. Entonces no importaba. Tú eras mi caballero, y me protegerías de los habitantes de los pueblos y ciudades. Tú; tú y nuestros amigos me haríais sentir como una persona completa en vez de una mera criatura de poder. Nunca quise ser bruja, sólo quise ser humana.  
  
My love  
You know that you´re my best friend  
You know that I´d do anything for you  
  
Con el tiempo empecé a conocer mis poderes. Edea me fue siempre de gran ayuda. Conocía la carga que soportaba sobre mis espaldas, e hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarme a llevarlo. En esos meses, estaba contenta. Felizmente ignorante de lo que el futuro podía traer, ignorante de lo que era el Jardín salvo un lugar maravilloso y bello donde nuestro amor podía florecer. Oh, pero ningún poder - ni siquiera el mío, puede ayudarte ahora. Sigo intentando imaginarme lo inevitable, pero no puedo. De alguna forma, creo que es aún más doloroso. Saber lo que va a pasar, pero no comprenderlo. Parece tan lejano. Parece tan distante y ajeno. Deseo con toda mi alma ayudar, quiero usar mi fuerza para aquello que quiero más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. ¿Por qué no puedo pararlo entonces?  
  
And my love  
  
Let nothing come between us  
  
My love for you is strong and true  
  
Lentamente, lentamente, hora tras hora, nos estamos separando. Puedo sentirlo. El dolor, el cuchillo que rasga mi corazón amenaza con desgarrarlo en cualquier momento, dejándome sangrando en el suelo. Mis dedos acarician tu mejilla y tus labios. Me inclino, saboreándolos con los míos, inhalando tu aroma, sintiendo tu aliento. Estás vivo. No me atrevo a mirar las vendas que cubren tu cuerpo, ni a oler la sangre y la muerte invisibles en la oscuridad, pero sé que están allí. Sabía que había un riesgo, y tú también. Sólo tú pudiste aceptarlo. Yo no puedo.  
  
Am I in heaven or am I...  
At the crossroads I am standing  
  
Intentan consolarme, me dicen que comprenden cómo me siento. Pero sus palabras son vacías. Ellos no lo saben - no saben lo que es estar a tu lado, durante horas y horas, día y noche, viendo cómo la vida te abandona lentamente, viendo cómo tu piel se vuelve pálida como la luna. La muerte nos está desgajando, cariño, dejándonos en mundos separados. La muerte está rompiendo nuestra promesa. Abro los ojos y veo el Jardín como lo que realmente es. Las semillas aquí no crecen y se convierten en flores - se marchitan y mueren antes de poder florecer, mientras luchan contra todos los terrores del mundo. Niños, cuyas vidas están dedicadas a la muerte.  
  
Cuando te vayas ¿podré quedarme? ¿Dónde iré? ¿Dónde puedo ir?  
  
So now you´re sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray  
That you´ll be strong tomorrow  
And we´ll see another day  
And we will praise it  
And love the light that brings a smile across your face  
  
No hay nada que pueda hacer salvo rezar, y tener esperanza, y desear que estés conmigo otro día, que abras los ojos mañana cuando la luna se haya ido y el sol brille a través de la ventana vacía de nuestro cuarto. Nuestro cuarto, parece una prisión. El Jardín es una prisión donde te tienen cautivo, hasta que ya no puedas hacer nada más por ellos y finalmente te dejen marchar. Pero estás ciego ante estos hechos. Ésta es la única vida que conoces. ¿Cuánto no pudo confundirte cuando descubriste que tu clase está entrenada para luchar contra la mía? Ninguno de nosotros pidió que esto ocurriera, pero se nos impuso. Tú porque eras un huérfano, yo porque entré en ello a través de un intento infantil de liberar una ciudad que había sido capturada por mi propio padre.  
  
¡Por amor de Dios, apenas tienes veinte años! Quedan muchas cosas por hacer, mucho más por ver. Ellos te lo robaron. Los médicos no pueden hacer nada, la magia no puede hacer nada, yo no puedo hacer nada, excepto permanecer contigo hasta el final.  
  
Quiero verte sonreír, quiero sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, sólo una vez más. Esa sonrisa tuya que ilumina mi mundo más de lo que el sol o las estrellas podrán nunca. Dentro del soldado que fuiste entrenado para ser, hay un sinfín de maravillas, mucha vida. Quería verte vestido de un negro diferente del que llevas todos los días, mirarme a los ojos y sonreír mientras decías "Sí, quiero". Quería verte sonreír y ver lágrimas de alegría en tus ojos mientras mirabas a nuestro primer hijo. Ninguna de estas cosas se hará realidad.  
  
Oh God  
If you´re out there won´t you hear me?  
I know we´ve never talked before  
And, Oh God, the man I love is leaving  
Won´t you take him when he comes to your door  
  
Salvadle, alguien, quien sea. Me estoy volviendo loca. Me están arrebatando la vida, mi razón de existir se está desvaneciendo. Te convertiste en mi mundo, en mi meta, y nada más me importa. Dijeron que fuiste herido en circunstancias honorables. No se podía esperar menos de ti. Salvar a un niño del interior de un edificio en llamas, sólo para ser capturado fuera y atacado por diez veces tu propia fuerza. Peleaste hasta el final, pero eran demasiados. Mataron al niño y te dejaron para que murieras lenta y dolorosamente. Como si ya no hubieras padecido suficiente dolor. ¿Qué honor hay en la muerte?  
  
Amor, quiero dar mi vida por la tuya, pero sé que no es posible. Aun así, dijiste que no podías vivir sin mí. Pertenecemos el uno al otro. Oh, amor, ¿por qué no huiste antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? Mientras empleabas más y más tiempo en incontables misiones, siguiendo cada pequeña orden de Cid sin dudar nunca, el sentimiento de terror empezó a aparecer en mí. Intenté hablar contigo, pero no me escuchabas. No me escuchabas. Pero no siento rencor, no hacia ti. quiero odiarte por dejarme, quiero chillar, gritar, llorar, pero no puedo. Es una batalla infructuosa. No hará ningún bien, ni siquiera a mí. Una parte de mí está muriendo. El poderoso guerrero se está desvaneciendo.  
  
El león no es más que un débil cachorro ahora.  
  
Am I in heaven here or am I in hell?  
At the crossroads I´m standing  
  
Te quiero mucho, Squall. No me dejes aquí. Sin tu guía, no sé en qué dirección debo ir.  
  
So now you´re sleeping peaceful  
I lie awake and pray  
That you´ll be strong tomorrow  
And we will see another day  
And we will praise it  
  
And love the light that brings a smile across your face.  
  
De repente, jadeas, toses, tu respiración se vuelve quebrada y pesada. La máquina conectada a ti empieza a emitir ruidos inquietantes, la línea verde en la pantalla salta arriba y abajo como una pelota de goma. Observo. Aguardo. Pero continúa. Oigo sonar una alarma, oigo a gente empezar a correr por lo pasillos, siento cómo el Jardín se despierta a mi alrededor, alertado y asustado porque piensa que su fuerte comandante podría morir. En cambio yo ya no tengo miedo. Mientras rápidamente te robo un último beso, tus ojos azules y fríos se encuentran con los míos, marrones y cálidos, por última vez. Sufres un gran dolor, estás aterrorizado, no quieres morir.  
  
Salto de la cama, saliendo de la habitación segundos antes de que llegue el equipo de urgencias. Oigo voces excitadas y preocupadas, les oigo gritar mientras tratan en vano de hacer que tu corazón vuelva a latir. Los sonidos se pierden a medida que dejo los dormitorios sin que nadie se dé cuenta.  
  
El viento ondea el cabello negro que me llega hasta los hombros, los mechones batiendo libremente alrededor de mis orejas. Tiemblo. Hace frío fuera esta noche, pero no me importa. Mientras me acerco más y más al borde del balcón, la capa azul de mi ropa agitándose a mis espaldas, una estrella fugaz atraviesa el cielo sobre mí. Levanto la cabeza y miro. Sonrío. Ya no estoy asustada. No temo al dolor.  
  
El agua gélida y mortal bajo el Jardín parece invitadora. Fue aquí donde nos convertimos en uno por primera vez. Tu cara sonriente iluminó el oscuro cielo nocturno y nos besamos por primera vez. Esta noche, estoy aquí sola. Pero no por mucho tiempo.  
  
Amor mío, espera sólo un poco más. Pronto seremos uno de nuevo. El mañana no llegará.  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
For this is gonna hurt like hell  
  
Tarlia, noviembre de 2000. La letra de la canción "Hold on" es propiedad de Sarah McLachlan, y los personajes de Final Fantasy VIII son propiedad de Squaresoft. Traducido al castellano por Awany 


End file.
